The Legend of Zelda: Villain of Time
by TheKingofGames1001
Summary: A dark entity is release due to the power of the twilight being absorbed into the master sword and is released by accident by Link and the Hero of Time. During this time the split timeline is in danger. Will the heroes of the time line defeat this dark villain? Rated T for Teen.
1. Chapter 1

**The King: Hi. Now you might be thinking Mr. King, why are you not writing about Donkey Kong, Spyro, Minecraft, or Mario? Well I was thinking of doing something Zelda related. So enjoy. The story also takes place right after the events of Twilight Princess. This story will include things in the particular timeline. Not to mention the alternate timeline. But, this is my timeline. I want to just clear up something about the heroes first.**

**Skyward Sword – Hero of Legend**

**Ocarina of Time & Majora's Mask – Hero of Time**

**Wind Waker – Hero of Winds**

**Twilight Princess – Hero of Light**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Story of the Triforce and the Hero

Long ago, three goddesses descended and created the earth. Din, with her great power she created the crust of the land. Nayru, with her great wisdom she created the law of the world. Farore, with her great courage she fertilized the earth creating life. When they departed, they let the golden triangles that we know today as the Triforce. Whoever had controlled of the Triforce would have ultimate power and grant its holder a wish that would come true. But once the word of ultimate power got out, those that had dark hearts would do anything for it, even kill. To make sure the triforce did not fall into the wrong hands, a fourth goddess known as Hylia, cased it and a chunk of land up to the sky, and along with the land dwellers they sealed away the evil of the demise. If the demise was to escape, the world will be lost. The goddess Hylia knew that only a warrior with a pure heart could obtain the Triforce and banish the Demise from existence. The chosen hero shall wield the blade created by the goddess Hylia herself. To make sure that evil would not be able to find her, she hid in the body of human. The day of the chosen hero came and with the sacred flames and the goddess's power, he forged the sword into a blade that evil may never touch, the blade of evils bane, or in other words, the master sword. The chosen one completed the trials of the silent realm and obtained the Triforce and awakened the goddess from a deep slumber. But, as the goddess awoke, so did the Demise. The Demise started draining the energy out of the goddess. The hero fought against the Demise and defeated him, but before the Demise let out his last breath, he cursed the hero and the goddess that his evil will continue to haunt their descendants. After the battle, the people came down to live on the surface. They named the land Hyrule, after the name of the goddess. The provinces were named after the goddesses that created the world: Eldin, Lanayru, and Faron.

The goddesses needed to keep the Triforce safe as evil was not abolished from the land. The goddesses decision were to keep it in a sacred realm and they gave six worthy sages to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. If the Triforce is put into the hands of a kind heart than the land will live in harmony, but if the Triforce is put into the hands of a wicked mind then the Triforce would split. Constant wars thrived over who should have the power. These wars were filled with bloodshed and darkness. One wounded women found herself in a forbidden forest to ask the spirit there to take care of her child. This child would grow up to be the next chosen hero, and one day when he was about eleven years old, he began his journey. A new evil was approaching Hyrule. On his journey he met the Princess of Destiny and learned about the dark man that came from the desert. The princess knew that this man would overthrow the king and then try to take control of the Triforce. She was correct as of a few days later she had to escape the castle as the king was overthrown. At that moment, the princess then gave her families most prized treasure to the chosen hero so he could open the door of time and wield the master sword. But as fate could tell, the hero was too young to be the hero of time so he slept for seven years. Though by pulling the master sword, it allowed the man from the desert to enter the sacred realm and stole the Triforce of Power. The other two pieces were then sent to the ones that were chosen by the goddesses. The Triforce of Courage was given to the chosen hero, the Hero of Time. The other was given to the seventh sage, the Princess of Destiny. The battle of the hero and the dark man took place in the highest room in what was Hyrule Castle which now had turned shadowy black and floated over a lake of lava. The hero had defeated the man from the desert, but victory would be short lived. With his last breath, the dark man used his power to bring the castle down on the princess and the hero. The princess and hero escaped the collapsing building. But, the dark man was not finished with them. The dark man blasted the rubble off of him and used the Triforce of Power to turn him into a vicious pig beast. The hero was fortunately able to weaken the beast enough so that the princess and the six sages could seal him the sacred realm. The princess then sent the hero back in time to before she met him. Once the hero was sent back he hurried to Hyrule Castle to warn the princess of what the dark man was planning to overthrow the castle in just a few days. The princess then gave the Ocarina of Time to the hero and told him to take it as far away from the kingdom as possible and that the Goddess of Time would watch over him. The hero then ventured home and into the Lost Woods to keep the dark one away from the ocarina, but also to search for a friend.

As the hero traversed through the woods, he was thrown off of his horse by a yellowish and a purplish fairy. A small child wearing a purplish bluish mask appeared and stole the horse and the Ocarina. The hero pursued the thief and found himself falling into black pit as multicolor shapes of miscellaneous objects pass by him. The hero luckily landed on a large flower which broke his fall. A bright light struck the hero's eyes almost blinding him. He then saw the thief who had stolen the ocarina. The thief was a skullkid. The skullkid then said something and suddenly the hero turned into a Deku Shrub. The skullkid then left, but he forgets the yellow fairy. The yellow fairy then teamed up with the hero for the quest that is yet to come. After following the trail of the skullkid, they arrived at a strange water like machine. They found a pair of double doors and decided that the skullkid exited through there. As they were about to exit, a man said something behind them. The man had a bag of masks on his back. The man said that the thief that stole the ocarina also stole a mask which the skullkid wears. He said if that if the hero was able to retrieve what was stole that he would help change the hero back to his original form. Though he could only stay for three days until he had to go to another location. He left the building and found himself in the country of Termina. On the third night of the third day they found the skullkid on top of the clock tower which was the same building he came out of, but they also found the moon which the skullkid was going to use to crush the town. The hero quickly got the ocarina back from the thief and play the Song of Time taking him to the dawn of the first day. The hero then returned to the man to be transformed back and the magic that turned the hero into a Deku Shrub was formed in the shape of a mask. After the man help the hero, he said that the hero had to give back what he lost from the skullkid. Sadly, the hero didn't retrieve the mask. The man started to freak out, and he told the hero that the dark power that mask could do something terrible if it fallen into the wrong hands. In order for him to save Termina, he had to find the four giants in order to stop the moon from falling. The hero waded through a swamp of poison, hiked a frozen mountain, traveled across a murky sea, and climbed a tall tower. The four giants that were there he brought to the clock tower on the third night. Though the hero had stopped the moon from falling, he found that the true enemy wasn't the skullkid, but the mask itself. The hero entered the moon and found himself in a light filled area with a single tree. Five kids surround the tree, each wearing a different mask. Four of the kids gave tests of knowledge and strategy. After completing the tests, the fifth kid wearing the dark mask that the skullkid was wearing gave him a mask that would give him great magic. The hero then found himself in a multicolored room and the dreaded mask came off the wall. Using the mask the kid gave him he transformed into an unbelievable force of magical power. The hero defeated the evilness of the mask, and the moon returned to the sky, and the hero awoke in the field outside of the town. The skullkid finally recognized the hero, as he was taught a song by the hero long ago. The mask was reunited with the man who lost it. The yellow fairy was back with the skullkid. The man, the skullkid, and the hero when their separate ways. The hero then returned to the Lost Woods and headed back for Hyrule, but he was never seen again. Or was he…

Years past and Hyrule changed rapidly. The evil man from the desert was imprisoned where he had come from. The sages decided to send him to a forbidden realm. But, this just made him more powerful. Suddenly, dark creatures started appearing all over the land. The kingdom of Hyrule surrendered and the land was covered in darkness. Suddenly, a new hero appeared in the form of a wolf and learned about terrible fate that was put on Hyrule. The Hero of Light. The dark man of the desert had in control of Hyrule Castle. The hero defeated the evil and abolished the darkness of the land. So what happened to the Hero of Light?

* * *

**The King: Pretty good introduction isn't it?**

**Navi: No it wasn't!**

**The King: Dumb fairy says what?**

**Navi: What?**

**The King: Ha! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The King: The story has begun. Zelda is owned by Nintendo. I own nothing. Oh, and another thing. This story uses the word ****sheath****. A sheath is a thing a sword is placed in when not used and taken out when used and is like a quiver. When, I looked it up however, it is a case for a blade or dagger, any similar close-fitting covering or case, or an object used before… HOLY! It will NOT mean that third option! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Watcher of the Sword

The sun was high in the sky looking over the kingdom of Hyrule. Just south of the kingdom lay the Faron Woods. Inside this dense forest, hidden in a maze of vegetation, rests the Blade of Evils Bane, in other words the Master Sword. While the blade sets in the pedestal, a golden wolf walked up to it and howled turning into ghostly skeleton in gold armor holding a sword in his left hand and a round shield in his right.

"The sword sleeps, and shall awaken when evil threats the land. As the sword slumbers, it awaits the next chosen one. Until it is needed, it will stay in its slumbering state." The ghostly skeleton said as a wind rustled through the trees, "I and the goddesses will do our deed and protect the sword until the day evil tries to engulf the land." The skeleton put his sword in his sheath, put his shield on it, and sat down legs crossed infront of the legendary blade.

A small black face child wearing an outfit that makes him look like a scarecrow watched the skeleton sit down in front of the sword. Before he could do anything he heard, "Skull kid. I know you're watching me."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Skull kid apologized.

"It is quite fine my friend, you may watch, I just need silence. The only sounds I should here is the birds in the trees." The skeleton said.

"I was just wondering what you're always doing in front of that sword."

"I come here to protect the sword and to gain info from the goddess of time if evil is to rise again."

"But, isn't your duty done. You've already taught the hero of light the legendary moves."

"I know, but evil will still rise again. I have been informed that a spirit will reawaken from the sword, and when it does a new evil will come. You see, the hero of legend gained help from this spirit in order to save the goddess hylia who instructed the goddess Din, Nayru, and Farore to create the land we know as Hyrule. That hero is my ancestor. He used the goddess sword and turned it into what we are seeing now. The three flames that purified the sword and a blessing from the goddess were the only things need to create it, but now with the light absorbed from the Twilight could counteract the sword's power. Do you even know what that would mean?"

He saw the skull kid had a confused look on his face. Knowing this he let out a sigh and said, "The Demise. The hero of Legend fought the Demise and defeated him, but the Demise cursed the goddess and the hero which would haunt them and their decedents forever."

"Wait, you mean…" Skull kid said shivering.

"Yes him. I will not end my duty until the curse is lifted. Until then, I shall watch over the sword."

"What about the hero of light. Where does he fit into this?"

"I haven't found out much detail about him yet. I have taught him the seven legendary moves though."

"By the way, when did you learn those moves anyway?"

"It happen while I was to return to Hyrule after what happened in Termina."

"Oh I forgot. Sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault, blame that mask. Oh I and I found this." The skeleton held up a skull like mask.

"Oh, where did you find it?"

"I saw it lying in the forest."

"Thank you. So how did you learn about them?"

"While I was traveling back, I saw the triforce symbol appear on my hand. It started to glow. I then saw a trail of light. I followed it and found an ancient bird statue. The eyes of the statue then lit up and got brighter. I shield my eyes and when the lit dimed I saw Kaepora Gaebora, the owl sage. He said, 'Hoot hoot. We meet again hero of time. I see you have found the statue of the ancients. I believe it is now time for you learn the ancient sword technics used by your ancestors.' I then saw the spirit of the hero of legend appear in front of me. Four of the moves were easy for anyone to know. The other three could only be made with the power of the Triforce of Courage."

"By the way, was there anything else you learned about the hero of legend?"

"He was the only one to use all three pieces of the Triforce, but since Ganondorf broke it into three separate parts, the hero of light is the one who now holds the power of the Triforce of Courage since I have passed on. In order to reconstruct the Triforce, you must kill the other two holders. Since the hero of light has killed the dark Gerudo king, the hero of light now holds the Triforce of Power and Courage, although the Triforce of Power is much different from the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage. The Triforce of Power gave the dark king of the Gerudo the power to take control of Hyrule. The battle I had was unexpected. He turned into a horrible beast. The Triforce of Power not only gave him power, but it made him power hungry. I hope the Triforce of Power doesn't corrupt the hero of light."

"Speaking of the hero of light, I wonder what he's doing right now."

* * *

**The King: I hope you enjoyed this. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The King: I think I have the plot, but the story will go slow for a while. Now let me just say I got the Idea from (Rwanlink's?) YouTube video Past/Present Zelda thing, but he couldn't finish the second one due to someone hacking his computer. I don't want to give anything away, but during this I will be looking at the Zelda wiki for details on the timeline because I will be making a big plot in this story and it will have to do with it. Remember that time split dilemma that has to do with the hero of time, well I might not only be talking about the child timeline, I will also talk about the other two as well, but I will stay away from the four swords. I tried playing it on an emulator, but it looks like it can only be played with four Gameboy Advances, which I don't have. If anyone knows how to get it to work on an emulator, please PM me. Also I'm trying to envision the GameCube version of TP because of the only hero I want to be right handed is the hero of legend and all the others are left handed. Also the picture was made by TheMissingLink98 on deviant art. I think I covered everything I need to. I hope you're not confused.**

**Dummy: I don't think I understand. Can you repeat yourself?**

**The King: No. And I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 3

A Glowing Blade

South of the woods that held the sword that no evil can touch sat Ordon Village. Not so long ago the village had been placed under a horrifying predicament, but now has returned to normal thanks to the hero of light heroic efforts. Following a creek that goes through the village south we find in a small cove a child and a young adult fishing. On the child's back were a wooden shield and a sheath that holds a wooden sword. The child had blond hair and blue eyes and wore a white raggy shirt with a yellow sash like belt in the middle, dark blue shorts, and sandals. On the adult's back were a blue metal shield which displayed the crest of Hyrule's Royal family and a sheath that holds a light steel sword. The adult had blond hair that was slightly darker than the child's and also had blue eyes. The adult wore a green hat and tunic, blue earrings, leather gauntlets, a leather belt, white tights, and brown leather boots. If the adult were to take of his left gauntlet, you would see a mark that has three triangles. These triangles were also on the shield on his back.

The two watched there bobbers bounce up and down on the surface of the water and waited for something to bite. During this time the child spoke, "I like when days are like this."

The adult said, "I know what you mean Colin. It's times like this where it is just time to settle down and rest from all the work you go through day in and day out."

"I enjoy this peace and quiet after all that we've been through. It feels like it was just yesterday I was far from home in uh…"

"Kakariko?" The adult said helping end Colin's sentence.

"Yeah. Huh…" Colin saw his bobber go underwater and quickly jerked the pole to set the hook then tried to reel it in. "I got something." Colin trying his best to reel in the fish was actually being reeled in by the fish itself. Right when he thought he got the hang of it he was pulled into the water.

The adult giggled as Colin came back up. "I guess the fish has become the fishermen fisher." The adult said giving a hand to the child.

Colin grabbed the adult's hand and when he got back on dry land he said, "Thanks Link."

"I think we've done enough fishing today anyway. It's getting pretty late." Link said seeing the sun setting over the horizon, "Time I get you home."

That night, while link was asleep in his bed, the Triforce started glowing on his left hand. The glow from the mark woke Link up. He didn't know why the mark was glowing, but he felt himself get up and found himself climbing down the ladder and walk out the door. He started heading toward the forest. He wasn't even trying to move, he didn't even know why he walking into the forest. Link tried to stop walking, but couldn't. It was like his feet had a mine of their own. As he crossed the bridge that separated the village from the forest, he tried to grab for one of ropes to stop moving, but he couldn't move his arms.

"What's going on?!" He yelled.

Soon he found himself outside the forest temple. Rusl's golden cuckoo was still hanging around the place. Link grabbed the cuckoo and glided over to the entrance of the lost woods. When he entered the lost woods he regained his ability to move his arms. Leafs rustled in the tree he stood in front of. He then saw the skull kid jump down from the tree and say, "We meet again Link. Someone wants to talk to you. Follow me."

"Wait, you're not going to fight me anymore?" Link asked.

"I got bored of it after I fought you in your human form."

Link followed the skull kid to the sacred grove. The skull kid then said, "He's over by the sword."

"Thank you for telling me, but I think I could've figured that out by myself." Link said then started walking to the sword area. After going through the tunnel he saw the familiar golden wolf sitting in front of the master sword facing Link. The wolf howled and turned into the ghostly skeleton.

"Hero of Light, I see the Triforce lead you to me." It said.

"More like pulled me to you." Link said, "I didn't even have control of my feet."

"Ah… That's right. You are aware of the legend about the Triforce and the tale of the Hero of Time correct? Well, there is more to the tale and the legend than you know."

"What else do I need to know?"

"You recall Ganondorf having the power of the Triforce of Power, Zelda having the Triforce of Wisdom, and you holding the Triforce of Courage. Ganondorf wanted the power of the full power Triforce in grasp. In order to obtain the entire Triforce one would need to kill the other two holders. Link… you are now the holder of the Triforces of Courage and Power."

"What!?"

"Now there is one other part of story, a part that you might want to keep secret. I'm your ancestor Link. I am the Hero of Time, since I was one of the chosen heroes I was turned into a wolf like you were, but I was able to change to and back whenever I felt. It looked pretty obvious that I'm the Hero of Time since I was turned into a golden wolf."

"Okay, but why did the Triforce lead me here." The Hero of Time moved aside and showed Link the sword. The sword was giving off a strange reddish glow.

"What's going on with the master sword?"

"It started glowing right after the sun set. I believe it has to do with the twilight getting absorbed into the blade. There's another legend that has to do with this sword that took place long before I was born, the legend of the Hero of Legend."

"There was another Hero?"

"Yes Link, though this Hero was the most powerful of our ancestors. Do you know why both of us are able wield the blade that we now stand in front of? It is because the Hero of Legend was the one who forged the sword to what it is today. The essence of the Demise was absorbed into the sword and the spirit of the sword sleeps in an endless slumber in the blade, but since the light from the twilight realm has been absorbed into the sword. I fear that something will happen."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I believe that the Triforces of Power and Courage can fix this. All you have to do is pull the sword, but be warned Link. I don't know what will happen. When I first pulled the sword I was sent seven years into the future. If something happens I'm here to help."

Link approached the sword and gripped his hands around the handle. The Triforces of Power and Courage appeared on his left hand. Link pulled the sword up and out of the stone, but as he did a red beam appeared around him and he felt a large serge of an unknown energy leave his body.

"Link!" The Hero of Time then jumped into the beam and felt the serge of the energy as well.

The beam then faded and Link found himself in a strange place with four portals. Each portal had a strange marking above them. Above them were the crest of Hyrule, a ship, the Triforce, and what looked like one of the portals that Midna use to help link travel across Hyrule. Link had the master sword in his hands and it had return to normal. He turned to the center of the area and saw a dark cloud as it disappeared a figure formed. The figure looked like Link and held a sword that looked like the master sword. The figure had a black tunic, blood red eyes, and red earrings. He held up his left hand and showed a Triforce, but this Triforce was upside down and in the middle of the regular three pieces. The figure then turned back into the dark cloud and divided into four clouds. Then the four clouds entered the four portals. When they were gone Link heard some moaning. He looked behind him to see someone in a green tunic like his only brighter. As he got up he saw that he look just like him, but his hair was more yellowish blond.

"What hap…" It said then stood still as he looked as the gauntlet on his hands. "What in the world?"

Once he got up all the way he saw Link staring back at him. There was a long silence until Link said, "It's like looking into a mirror. You really are my ancestor."

"I'm human again? This is extraordinary!"

"Wait, so what was your name when you were human."

"Well it actually is the same as yours. Link."

"Hold on if both of our names are the same won't that be a little confusing?"

"I say we should just call ourselves by our titles. Time and Light."

"Okay, but can I ask on last thing?"

"What?"

"Where are we?"

* * *

**The King: I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**Note: The Midna portal takes them back to their own time.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Twilight Zone music comes on***

**The King: You traveling through time and space through a split that is not of sight and sound, but of mind. You next destination is the realm of the time.**

***Twilight Zone music ends***

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Realm of Time

"I believe I can answer that question." A voice said. Both Links look over to a man wearing a white robe holding a scroll and a quill writing something down without looking.

"Who are you?" Light Link asked.

"I am known by many names, you may refer to me as the writer of the Triforce prophecy. I've seen what the legend of the hero came to be from future, present, and past. What is happening right is part of a prophecy I saw long ago, and now it finally is happening. You are in the Realm of Time, a sacred realm in the Temple of Time like the Sacred Realm, but more sacred than the Sacred Realm."

"What are you writing right now?" Time Link asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, I can't say anything about the future… Well, I guess I have to since the timeline is going to be disrupted anyway. That being look like you guys was it not?" The Prophesier said.

"He did, but he was all shadowy, dark, and the Triforce on his hand was upside down." Light Link said.

"Well, there is one thing about the Legend of the Triforce that has been kept a secret to everybody, a dark secret that kept the legend in check, but was sometimes proven true and false for eons and eons. You recall the legend correct? As the legend says, 'Three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, created Hyrule and so the Triforce as they left for the heavens.' Then the war of the Goddess Hylia took place. The reason for the war was because of something else then just the Demise. If you must know, there were really four goddesses and three gods that were involved with the creation of Hyrule."

"There are four goddesses and three gods?!" Both Links asked surprised.

"That's right. You see the middle triangle of the Triforce is a dark Triforce called the Triforce of Darkness. The Triforce you know is the Triforce of Light, created by the very goddesses which created Hyrule. The Triforce of Darkness however, was created by the brothers of the goddesses you know. The gods were, Nid, Uryan, and Eroraf. Being jealous of their sisters being chosen to create Hyrule by order of Hylia, they created the Demise to gain Hylia's power for themselves. Although by doing this they created the Triforce of Darkness. Hylia sealed the Demise and wiped the gods from existence, but the Triforce of Darkness could not be destroyed. Like the Light, the Triforce of Darkness has three parts, Authority, Knowledge, and Bravery, each equal to the power of the Triforce of Light."

"What does this have to do with me pulling the master sword?" Light Link asked.

"The Triforce of Darkness was being used by the Demise before the Hero of Legend defeated him and his essence was absorbed by the master sword, however the master sword wasn't able to absorb all of the demise. The master sword was only able to absorb the Triforce of Bravery, but the other pieces of the Triforce of Darkness spread across the world and manifested beings of evil due to their dark power. The Triforce of Knowledge created an evil mage with the power of the wind. The Triforce of Authority created an evil deities, but was turned into a mask hidden within an ancient tribe"

"Wait a second. Hold on. Are you saying that Majora's Mask contains the power of the Triforce of Authority?" Time Link asked.

"What's Majora's Mask and the Fierce Deity Mask." Light Link asked.

"A long time ago I came across a land named Termina. The power of Majora's Mask tried to make the moon fall from the sky. I was able to defeat him. Doing this the evil power was contained back into what the mask was before like the moon started falling."

"Okay, but what does all this have to do with what we just saw?"

The Prophesier said, "Like I said before, the Triforce of Bravery was absorbed by the master sword. After this happened and the spirit of the sword started its slumber in the sword, the next person that would pull the master sword, the Triforce of Bravery would create a dark version of who pulled it."

"So, the Dark Link I battled in the water temple was the one that was created right?" Time Link asked.

"No, that being was created by ganondorf. The real dark entity was inside the sword, but was manifested into the dark version of you, although it wasn't powerful enough to escape the sword. When the twilight was absorbed into the sword the entity was almost at full power, but it still couldn't escape." The Prophesier pointed at Light Link with his quill, "Once you gained the Triforce of Power from defeating Ganondorf, the next time you pulled the sword the entity would escape."

"So, this is my fault." Light Link said.

"Oh, don't say that. Things like this happen." Time Link said, "Why when I first pulled the master sword, I was frozen in a deep sleep for seven years. While I was sleeping, Ganondorf was able to steal the Triforce of Power."

"There's something else you have to know…" The Prophesier said, "This concerns you mostly Hero of Time."

"M-me? Why me?"

"Your adventure through Hyrule connects the Timeline of the Legendary Hero. When you were sent back to the past to warn Zelda about Ganondorf's plans to take over Hyrule by the Zelda in the future, the Zelda in that part of the timeline to sort out the damage that Ganondorf had done, but during this time Ganondorf was able to break out of the Sacred Realm, due to this the goddesses flooded Hyrule trapping him again. I call this the Adult Timeline. Where you are in right now is the timeline where Ganondorf was sent to the Twilight Realm. I call this the Child Timeline. With these two timelines, there is one problem with the Adult Timeline though. It seems that there is another alternate reality. In this reality the Hero of Time is killed by Ganon!"

"WHAT?!" Both Link's yelled.

"Do not worry fair heroes, for you see a war took place called the Seal War, after this Ganon was sealed by the sages in the Golden Land which he turning into the Dark World by using the three pieces of the Triforce. This is because Zelda had to sacrifice the Triforce of Wisdom while she and the other sages sealed Ganon in the Golden Land. As we all know whenever there is evil, good will come to defeat it. Now I've believe that is everything that is needed to be said. You both must go through the portals to the Past Timeline and the three Split Timelines and stop what the True Dark Link is doing. You must meet up with the other Links though them as well, you will need all the help you can get. Don't mind altering the timeline, for all we know the timeline may already be altered."

"Which should we enter first?" Time Link asked.

"That… will be up to you."

* * *

**The King: And it is up to you to. In your review put down where you would like them to go first, or you can tell me what you liked about this chapter. Yeah I know it's just a lot of explaining, but for those of you rufuse or are not connecting with some of the things in the chapter or if you try to say something like, "You just made it up," I will tell you one thing: It's just a Fanfic! Get over it!**

**Edit: instead I will make a poll for the area they should go next. Dead line April 6th 2013.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The King: Well the poll was a complete success. Let's count the votes. One vote for the ship… uh… this seems to be the only ballot. What in the world? I gave you people a reasonable amount of time! Are you people even reading this story? Oh, it is my Minecraft/Spyro crossover I'm making isn't it? Well, I don't give a damn. I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 5

A New Hyrule

The Links looked at each portal and tried to decide which to take first. They both decided to take the one portal with the ship symbol an approached it. As they we're entering the portal they heard the Prophesier say, "Be careful brave ones, time has many doors which leads to many worlds. It is unclear which time this portal will take you in its timeline. You must not let the flow of time to become unbalanced. The last time that happened, the guys that were responsible didn't even know what would become of them and now they're stuck outside the space time continuum."

* * *

Meanwhile… outside the space time continuum…

Dr. Robotnik: What time is it?

Dr. Eggman: It's the exact same time as you asked earlier and it will be the exact same time when you ask later. THERE IS NO TIME HERE!

Dr. Robotnik: Let me just say that this was a brilliant plan you came up with.

Dr. Eggman: Don't get too self-righteous. It'll be your plan pretty soon.

Dr. Robotnik: I'm going to dedicate the rest of my life to forgetting it.

Dr. Eggman: I heard that!

* * *

"Some people just think that going back in time solves everything. However it just damages the fabric of space and time. Only the ones chosen to go back in time or forward in time can keep it from collapsing in on itself."

"Okay, we'll remember that." Light Link said as he and Time Link stepped into the portal.

It has been five years since Link defeated Malladus from destroying the new Kingdom of Hyrule. Since he saved the kingdom he kept his career of being a swordsman instead of a train engineer. He was patrolling the castle outside the window he saw a strange dark portal appear over the forest just west of the castle. A dark cloud came out of the portal and heading straight for the castle. Zelda came though the hall to see Link staring with big eyes out the window.

She walked over to him and asked, "What are you looking at?" Then proceeded to look out the window with him and saw dark cloud coming for them. "What in the world is that?"

Link said, "I have no clue, but it doesn't look quite friendly to me." The instant he finished that sentence a strong blast of wind struck him and Zelda forcing them back against the wall of the hallway. The dark clouds enter through the wind and filled the hall end to end. As Link got up he saw a figure dark figure emerge, he was shocked when he got a good look at him because he look very similar to him, but that was not the true reason he was shocked, the sword that it was holding wasn't the Lokomo sword but a sword that he thought was lost since the Hero of Winds defeated a sinister villain. On his hand was a familiar mark from the old kingdom but was upside down. "What is this?" The figure swung its sword at Link who jumped back dodging the blade and counter with his. The figure blocked the attack by jumping on to the top of Links sword and knocking him on the head. Link rubbed the top of his head. "Who in the right mind jumps on someone else's sword?" Link swung his sword at the figure only for it to block the blade. Link pushed against the figure's blade and was able to push him back to the window, but before was able to knock him out the figure front flipped over the top of Link's head and kicked him out the window.

Link got up struggling and looked up to see Zelda in the hands of the figure and flying with her out the window. "Zelda!" Link yelled then started running after the figure. Link chased the figure through the forest leaping over logs in his way and climbing up ones that seem to have fallen trying to get closer to the figure. "This would be so much easier if I was a monkey." Link suddenly realized that he was in front of the figure and jump up out from the tree tops and attempted to grab Zelda out of its hands. The figure's sword started to glow a dark aura. The figure swung its sword at Link with the aura flying off and hitting link in the torso knocking him back into the forest below.

"LINK!" Zelda cried as the figure carries her away. Link tried getting up but the fall made him get stuck under the fallen tree branches and shrubs plus a pain in his back prevented him from even doing so. All he could do was watch Zelda be carried away before blacking out.

* * *

**The King: Please review and tell me what you think. I know it is short. Don't judge me!** **Scene with Robotnik and Eggman is from sonic generations. **


End file.
